The Little Sugar Rush Racer (Candlehead Style) part 6 - "Part of Your World"
It was a small cavern of human objects. There were thousands of human objects everywhere! Jay: "Candlehead, are you okay?" Candlehead was lying on a rock in the center of the room and frowned turning the dinglehopper around in her hands. Candlehead: "If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." Chuck covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming, or maybe from fainting. No he still felt like fainting. His eyes grew wider every second he listened to the private conversation. He and well, every other fish in the sea knew about the little mermaid's fascination with humans but he didn't expect it to go to this level of obsession. He quickly reined in his shock as he peered around a harp ready to give that girl a talking to. Candlehead: "Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?" Candlehead puts her dinglehopper in a candlestick holder. She began to look around her cave. Candlehead: "Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has ev'rything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Lookin' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything" She swam up a bit to one of the clock pendals and swung them. Candlehead: "I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore" Chuck looked in a pair of glasses. He thought they were weird. Candlehead got a little box of more treasures and showed them to Jay. Candlehead: "You want thingamabobs? I got twenty" Candlehead set the box aside and put her forehead down on another rock. Candlehead: "But who cares? No big deal I want more" Chuck looked at her in confusion. What more could she possibly want? Hasn't she had enough this...whatever stuff she has in her cave? Candlehead sighed as she looked at a music box of a human couple dancing. Candlehead: "I wanna be where the people are I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those Whad'ya call 'em? oh - feet" Jay giggled when Candlehead touched and tickled his skin. Chuck just simply rolled his eyes. Candlehead and Jay swim around the grotto. Candlehead: "Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a What's that word again? street" Candlehead and Jay swam up further north toward the grotto. Candlehead: "Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world" Chuck saw his exaggerated reflection in a glass object. He yelped and jumped into a lantern, shutting him in it. Candlehead floated back onto the bottom of the grotto and laid there. So did Jay. Candlehead: "What would I give If I could live Outta these waters? What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women Sick o' swimmin' Ready to stand" Candlehead swam up again and came upon one of the shelves, containing her treasures. She pulled out a thick book and flipped through the pages. Chuck panicked as he rolled around in a lantern. Candlehead: "And ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions And get some answers What's a fire and why does it What's the word? burn?" Candlehead swam up to the top of her grotto. She stretched her hand out as if she's reaching for the sky. Saddened, she slowly sinks down to the ground. Jay looked at her sympathetically. They both looked up toward the top of the grotto. Candlehead: "When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world" Candlehead sighed. If only she could live up there, in the world above! Meanwhile, Chuck had still been rolling inside the lantern. Off the edge, it shattered and Chuck flew out onto a jack in the box. Grabbing vainly for something to stop his fall his claw caught a sheet and he pulled it and all the other items stacked on in down. Jay hid in an old knight's helmet startled at the sudden noise and Candlehead gasped. Candlehead: "Chuck!?" The little canary scowl somehow got deeper as he was all tangled up in Candlehead's human junk. A teapot on his back, a pipe in his mouth on top of an accordion and all wrapped up in necklaces. He angrily spat out the pipe and fell off the squeaking instrument dislodging most of the things from his back. Chuck: "Candlehead - what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" he threw the human stuff off him Candlehead: "It, err, it's just my - collection. . . ." Chuck: "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." Then, he got angry again and tossed two last human objects off his neck. Chuck: "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" Jay: "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" The bird believed she couldn't take Gene's yelling anymore! Candlehead: "Oh, please, Chuck, he would never understand." Chuck calmed down a bit. Chuck: "Ariel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." But before they could leave, Candlehead noticed a shadow looming over her grotto. Candlehead looked up. Candlehead: "What do you suppose?. . ." She let go of Chuck's wing and swam out of her grotto. Chuck: "Candlehead?" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction